Wrathchild
Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Priest Wrathchild of Lordaeron 'Vital Statistics' Name: Wrathchild Race: Forsaken Class: Priest Professions: Mining & Gnomish Engineering Height: 5'8" Weight: 123 lbs Hair: None Eyes: None Age: 3 years since unlife, 32 years before that Guild: Lords of Chaos Highest PvP Rank: Stone Guard Employed by: Alterac Theological Seminary Roleplay Mod Used? FlagRSP, iRoleplay Attitude and Personality Wrathchild is dead and he's pissed. General Appearance Because he has once again received an appointment to teach at the Alterac Theological Seminary, this time working under the auspices of the University of Lordaeron, he is often found wearing fine holy vestments with all the acoutrements one would expect of a priest of his station. The plague of undeath, however, has caused flesh over parts of his body to necrotize. He has lost all of his hair from life and parts of his face are rotting, while his eyes sunken in, being filled with plague vitriol, causing them to fluoresce an earie glow. 'Brief History' In a brief excerpt from Wrathchild's A Short Treatise on Battlefield Healing: I was a professor at the Alterac Theological Seminary when that dark miasma known as the plague of undeath reached my town. We had never heard of Kel'Thuzad or his Cult of the Damned, but they washed over us like a red tide, slaying every living thing. The fortunate stayed dead. Once reanimated by the plague, I wandered, mindless throughout the land until I felt the power of the lich falter, when I joined a small band of rebellious undead fighting against our nefarious tyrant. Because we were under constant barrage by the Scourge - those undead who could not break free of the lich - and shunned by those whom we loved in life, we called our resistance group "The Forsaken." Now that we have a brief reprieve from the fight against the Scourge, I have tried to come to terms with what I am, to try to feel any emotion at all except intense rage and utter hostility. I am not who I used to be, or who I wanted to be, and daily I struggle and search for my lost humanitas before it drives me mad. 'Research Projects' While teaching at the seminary, Wrathchild also is honored to get grants to perform critical research at the University of Lordaeron. The requirements for some of his research take him to far corners of Azeroth where he has made personal discoveries of some import. Many of his discoveries have been recorded in the relevant scientific periodicals, but some discoveries were even too shocking to reveal in this way. Plague of Undeath This project was undertaken when Wrathchild discovered a sect of the Royal Apothocary Society(or the entire organization) was preparing a new Plague of Undeath to unleash on all living things. Wrathchild watched in his Forsaken apathy as his quest items were used to poison a caged Tauren. Now, His Holy Father Reverend Doctor Wrathchild searches for a cure and hopes to be able to stop the Royal Apothecary Society's foul plans before it's too late. Psychology of Undeath Here, Professor Wrathchild attempts to elucidate the psychological stages that once-living creatures undergo when transformed by the Plague of Undeath. His work has furthered this newly growing field of study and is used as the primary source of literature in the PSYC texts at the university.